The present invention relates to a rechargeable batteries and methods for producing sealed contact terminal bushings for rechargeable batteries.
Gas-tight and liquid-tight pole seals for rechargeable batteries are known from DE 28 33 416 B1 and EP 0 105 416 B1, in which the pole bots which are used to make contact with the cells are extrusion-coated with a body composed of a thermoplastic. The body is brought into contact with the housing cover of the rechargeable battery and is welded using the hot-tool welding process, thus forming a circumferential welded edge on the outside between the body and the cover. Ultrasound welding process or friction welding processes have also been proposed, instead of the hot tool welding process.
These pole seals are suitable for lead-acid rechargeable batteries but not, it contrast, for nickel metal hydride (NiMH) and lithium-ion batteries owning to the materials used (for example nickel, aluminum, copper, steel).
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved rechargeable battery (e.g., a lithium-ion or NiMH battery) and a method of producing such a battery. There is also a need to provide rechargeable batteries having improved pole seals.